The Downfall of Thomas - a YouTubedom Shakespeare Tragedy
by penice21
Summary: ZombieWars SMT ruins his life then KYS
1. Chapter 1

ACT I

(Thomas and his friends are on stage. Thomas talks to his friends for a little than sits down at his desk and opens up Garry's Mod on his computer.)

Friend 1: Hey Tom, What'cha doin?

Friend 2: Yeah Tom, what's up?

Thomas: Hey guys, I'd love to hang out, but I really gotta play this new game, Garry's Mod for my fans. They love this stuff!

Friend 2: But Tom, We had been planning today for weeks! C'mon, let's go bike in the forest!

Friend 3: Yeah!

(Thomas is busy on his computer, laughing and yelling every now and again. Friend 1 goes up to turn Thomas around but sees him in a trance.)

Friend 1: What the hell..?

Thomas: Woah! A whole Army of Freddies! (Thomas speaks out and stares off into space as if he were delusional.)

Friend 1: Thomas, snap out of it!

Thomas: Huh? Wha? Oh, man sorry guys, but you really got to go. I'll catch you next time!

(Friends slowly walk away and murmur to each other as Thomas yips and laughs at the screen.)


	2. Chapter 2

ACT II

(Thomas dives even further within the Garry's Mod construct world. His player model, being himself, held the phys gun with great force as he spawn multiple Springtraps onto the gm_bigcity map.)

Thomas: Wow! This game is amazing! I can spawn everything I want!

(The computer starts screeching audio that is inconceivable to the normal human hearing; sounding subtly like an 80s VHS camera losing its grip on recording.)

Springtrap: Wanna see my head come off?

Thomas: Wait! What?!

(Thomas is sucked into the virtual world of Garry's Mod and strapped to a rocket ready to go into outer-space. He's trapped... Springtrap grips the locks against his head and begins pulling with mighty force. Thomas looks in shock.)


	3. Chapter 3

ACT III

(Thomas's parents come into his room to see him sitting at his desk limp and cold. they run up to him and grab him.)

Mrs. Ketchum: Oh My! My Thomas! Are you okay?

(Thomas lays in her grasp, silent and cold.)

Mr. Ketchum: Tom! Snap out of it! Wake up!

Thomas: (stirred and waking up) Woah! What happened? Am I alright?

Mr. Ketchum: You seemed like you were dead. I don't know what happened to you Thomas, but you should probably stop playing those damn computer games.

Mrs. Ketchum: Your father's right, Thomas. I feel as if your Christmas present may be harmful. Please do not play so much of these games.

Thomas: But Mom! Dad! You've got to understand! This isn't just any other game- This is Garry's Mod! And besides, I've got a bunch of people through the web that I chat with using AOL and I send them .mp4 files of my reactions to me playing video games who rely on my videos! Without that, I'm done for!

Mr. Ketchum: I Don't care what game it is Thomas, But I am deeply concerned for you! Please Stop playing them!

Thomas: You just don't understand...

(Mrs. Ketchum starts sobbing as her and Mr. Ketchum walk out of the room. Mr. Ketchum looks back at Thomas and gives him a foreboding glare.)


	4. Chapter 4

ACT IV

(Thomas is at his desktop recording yet another video. His grease sprinkles the many pores on his face.)

Thomas: Hey guys! Zombie here! Welcome back to another Garry's Mod construct video! Today we will be spawning Bonnie!

(Thomas spawns the Bonnie model.)

Thomas: The end guys! See you next video!

(Thomas turns his recording off.)


	5. Chapter 5

ACT V

(It has been many years. Thomas looks the same, however covered in chip crumbs, grease, dust, vomit, and soda. The room smells awful, growths of plants and bugs are hanging on the wall and the wallpaper is peeling away. The little, humble window is covered in vines and has turned an awful greenish color. 2-liter bottles of soda pepper the floor along with bags of chips and fast food bags. Thomas lay in his chair, limp and staring off into space much like in Act III. The computer screen flickers different colors and shapes in beacon of light upon Thomas's face as his headphones play an unending mix of differnt, loud tones much like a Webdriver Torso video. Thomas suddenly wakes up, seemingly have forgotten his life that has passed him by.)

Thomas: Huh- What the-? What has happened? Why is it a mess?

(Thomas struggles to get himself up. He walks around his room, inspecting the trash around him. As he lifts up garbage, cockroaches scurry away.)

Thomas: What is all this filth? Why is it here? What has happened?

(Thomas makes his way to the door, which is covered in stains of grime and grease. He opens it up to his living room, which is filled with garbage, much like his own room. The sinks in the nearby kitchen are overflowing with disgusting, greasy fluid as the soft tone of the television plays in the background. More re-runs of sitcoms. On the couch, which is torn up, rotting away, and smotherd with trash, in the midst of the TV's beam of light is Mrs. Ketchum, naked, and her head resting on the back of the couch. She has become awfully obese, ugly, and certainly aged more, but it is also notable that she has shot herself. Thomas looks at her with utter shock and his knees buckle.)

Thomas: Why did she do this? (Trying to speak through his sobs) Why has my house become this?! What has Happened!? Dad? Are you here? Hello?

(Despite Thomas's calls for his dad, he is not answered. He is alone. He takes a wide gander at the awful scene, the awful stench, the awful world upon him.)

Thomas: I am completely alone. My parents are gone, my friends too, Who even knows if I still have viewers on YouTube? Why must I be so alone in this limbo? Why must I live this? What made this happen? What has happened?!


	6. Chapter 6

ACT VI

(Thomas stutters in thought for moments until the switch turns the lightbulb on.)

Thomas: I shall return to my computer, the labyrinth of programming that keeps me distant from this hell hole! I shall return to gm_bigcity and create more videos of me doing generic shit on camera.

(Thomas runs to the computer, delving himself into the virtual world. He begins to black out, becoming unconscious. He is within the virtual world that holds Garry's Mod construct; ready to play.)


	7. Chapter 7

ACT VII

(Thomas walks around gm_construct for a minute then opens his spawn menu. He selects Freddy and tries to spawn him in. Surprisingly, nothing happens.)

Thomas: Freddy? Are you there? Freddy's not even here. Nobody is here. Everybody, even the AI has left me! Maybe I won't be so alone on multiplayer?

(Thomas opens up the multiplyer server selector and sees that there are no servers with people playing.)

Thomas: What the hell? Nobody? Oh my god, This is so awful. That's it, there must be at least somebody outside!

(Thomas jumps up from his computer and runs to the door. He opens it up to see that the Floridian Swamps have overgrown and overtaken the neighborhood. Vines, plants, animals and other things run throughout the streets. Thomas is astounded by the scene and screams out.)

Thomas; WHAT HAS HAPPENED?

(Thomas sulks back into his home, stopping by the garage to grab a bundle of rope. He ties a crappy kont on one end, since he doesn't know how to tie a noose, and then throws it over the ceiling fan. Everything in his life has been ruined- his parents, his friends, his career, all becaose of that shitty sandbox game. Thomas sighs and jumps up, throwing his head through the knot. Thomas struggles but then dies. The End.)


End file.
